Memories of Fan-Ball/DMSwordsmaster
History I was the first-born child of Lord Zeronius (0). My full name is Revelian Zeronius. It became apparent after a few years of combat training that I was far beyond any of the other students. Even 0 herself was frightened. I soon became the commander of the Dark Matter forces. After several hundreds of years of training (I am, in fact, 739 years old), we began what would be known as the Great Conquest. A giant fleet of Dark Matter attacked the galaxy, capturing everything we could capture. One planet in particular had two kingdoms- the Watermelon Kingdom and the Kumkwat Kingdom. We defeated the weaker Watermelon Kingdom first, then possesed its inhabitants and attacked the Kumkwat Kingdom. There, I engaged the king, and defeated him in combat. Having recognized his strength, my last words to him was "You are an honorable warrior who fights to defend what he loves. As such, I will give you an honorable warrior's death." I then stabbed him through his heart on the spot. His son soon arrived, and grieved over his lifeless body. He even grabbed his father's sword and attacked me. I simply threw him on the ground and said "Wait a good 20 years. Train until then. Then come back to fight me." I then left. Soon after that, a crisis happened on one of our controlled planets, so we left and abandoned the planet. After many more conquests, we attacked a distant and surreal star known as "Pop Star". I thought it would be easy. I went in there myself and possessed its king- a fat, blue penguin who had apparently declared himself king. I took him over and began to plot a future of darkness for it. ...Then HE appeared. That pink puffball... He fought and defeated me. I was sent flying across the galaxy until I landed on Earth. Having thought I was dead, the Dark Matters abandoned Pop Star. After that, the conquest took a turn for the worse, and without morale from its leader, they soon lost all of their planets. The Great Conquest became the Great Catastrophe... Meanwhile, on Earth, I woke up in a country called "Tunguska". I left the country by warping, and went off. I became a drifter. A good 20 years later, I found a small home in a country called "Maine". Having grown accustomed to human life, I soon settled down. I got a computer and discovered a game called "Dan-Ball". I enjoyed the games Powder Game and Stick Ranger. I soon began making pixel art on it in the program MS Paint. After a few edits on the DB Wiki, I uploaded my fan-art. I attracted a lot of attention, particularly a Serrangio called "Ludicrine". We quickly became friends. Sometime later, even more skilled artists came along, notably ZoshiX and HankGuideDude. We soon banded together and made the Fan-Ball Wiki. After a few adventures, here I am now... Also, one last thing. I have a brother. His name... Kuipter Zeronius... Yes. The infamous Kuipter is in fact my brother. But that is another story entirely. This is my biography. Good bye. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max. Category:Stories